Are you friend or for?: remake
by The last Nightwalker
Summary: This a remake of the original story I made some time ago. Sonic goes to earth for a friendly visit with his friends when things get dangerous, and all the help they get are a group of people that range from ancient shape shifters, a boy feared by the Gods, and a seven-foot madman- what could be better?
1. Chapter 1 hello

**IT'S ALIVE! Okay, now that's done with, I can start. Yes I got rid of the old story and am now remaking it. Now I bring you are you friend or for?, now with more details, more understandable story, more gore and better quality.**

**I feel that I should say that I'm attempting to continue my other stories, but I want one to focus on. That being said, if you've read my other stories-not saying you have to- could you tell me what story to focus on more?**

**Story time.**

* * *

Chapter 1: hello.

Sonic took a big breath, held if for a few seconds, then let it out. He looked around at his own little spot on Earth that he can just relax. Of course, Chris is waiting, but for once, Sonic was going to take if slow.

Sure, he left Earth some time ago, but he managed to find a way to get back to Earth and get back home quickly. Knowing this, he could visit his friends here, and the ability to come to his spot was a bonus. Tails should be there by now. Amy came because Sonic was here and she brought Cream here with as an excuse.

Sonic walked as his mind wondered. He tripped on something and fell and he landed on something big and warm.

_What is this? _He thought as he stared at the large lump on the ground.

"Ohh..."

It moaned! Sonic eyed it then realized that he was staring at a mass of dirt that was shifting. Sonic, unsure of what to do said, "Hello?"

The lump stopped moving. Sonic pressed on it. The lump was solid. Did he imagine it?

Behind him a tree split open silently revealing a large man. Sonic was unaware of the man, but the man spotted him and found him as an object of interest. He shifted and looked up at Sonic. "Ohhh..." He moaned and looked at the blue hedgehog. The sound made Sonic turn and, to his surprise, saw the man embedded in a tree. The man pulled himself out more and eyed Sonic. "Hmmm!"

He put both his hands on the opening and forced them apart effortlessly. He stepped out and towered over him.

He fell.

The large man got up and looked around, observing his surroundings. He wore a gold expressionless mask that was attached to black latex. The latex covered the entire back of his head. He wore white robes that looked a bit thick to be wearing in August.

The man pulled out a book and looked at it and then at Sonic, then back at the book, then back at Sonic.

He pulled out a small paper and quickly wrote on it. He held it out for Sonic to read. It said, "You're not a Furry, are you?"

Sonic stared at the man before replying. But this man, standing at seven feet was a bit worrying. "Uh-"

The man jumped and looked around. He glared at Sonic. He grabbed him a raised him up and stared at him. The mask's expression changed from expressionless to a stern look. This shocked the blue hedgehog, but he wasn't going to show that.

"Mobian..." He whispered hoarsely. The mask smiled widely. "Blueberry!" He exclaimed. He dropped him and pulled out a book. He sat down and stared at Sonic for an uncomfortable amount of time. He would occasionally write it the book.

The man stared at Sonic with the mask showing a smile. He put the book away and looked at him closely.

"Okay, that's enough!" Sonic snapped, having finally gotten inpatient with the large man. And by 'large,' he meant 'built like a ox that could break a man like a toothpick' kind of large. Sonic closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. However, when he opened them again, the man was gone.

Sonic looked around for the man but to no avail. He was gone and Sonic had no clue how a large man could just disappear.

_Forget him, I need to get to Chris', I'm late. _He thought and sped off, unaware of the red eye that was watching him since the man spoke.

**"You should have stayed with Gaia... Ova." **

The shadow seeped into the ground and all the plants died, the water turned a nasty green with an equally nasty skin floating on top of the water. The sky began to darken and fill with clouds and a large rumble sounded through the air. But the worst part was that is was coming from the ground where the shadow vanished.

* * *

**Bread! **

**...**

**I was watching Attack on Titan when I got done and Potato Girl is funny, and yes, I do know her name but I like Potato Girl more.**

**Well, first chapter, short and doesn't really explain the large man character all that much. I got a massive headache from writing this, but I'll feel better as I write the next one; Tails is so fun to torture. **

**Well, until the black son cometh.**


	2. Chapter 2 he is madness incarnate

**Now I post chapter two. Here you'll get the first taste of what I plan to do to the characters of the sonic universe. Now I would appreciate reviews of how I'm doing and any errors I make. I'm doing this on my tablet, so there are bound to be mistakes in here. **

**Now, for the story.**

Chapter 2: he is madness incarnate.

* * *

**Tails.**

Tails flew over the city on his way to Chris' house, but he felt like looking around to see what changed while he was gone. So far, nothing caught his eye.

_'I should be going now' _He thought as he flew next to one of the many tall buildings that make up this part of the city. He looked around and let out a soft sigh. "No choice." He said to himself and turned the tornado around.

"WHEEEEE!"

Someone yelled and Tails felt a strange feeling go through his body. He looked around, but he saw nothing. Not the yeller or what caused the weird feeling. Was he imagining it?

What ever the case, he should be going. He was late.

He chuckled and looked at the time. _'Only Sonic could be careless.'_ Tails thought.

A beeping drew his attention. He felt that same feeling again. He started to fly a bit fast as fear made him want nothing more to land, for there was nothing in the tornado that gave that type of beeping.

As he flew he felt like he was suffocating and the need to land grew bigger. However, all went silent. No sound of his plane, the city's traffic, or the beeping. He could breath easier than before, so that was a plus. But...

Where was the sun?

Tails looked up and could only see darkness. He looked around and could still see the buildings, but they looked shadowed.

Realization hit Tails as he gaped at the large object in the sky.

"This can't be real..." He murmured. He couldn't react fast enough as something slammed into his plane, successfully making it spin out of control.

_Where are you Sonic?_ he thought before his vision blackened.

* * *

**Enocente.**

"Yes, this is Enocente... I need to ask a few questions... No, I don't know what the code is." He became silent for a good 20 seconds before he threw the phone at the wall, breaking it into several pieces.

He sighed and stared out the window. "I can't even report a ship hovering over the city?" He muttered in vexation. He leaned against the windowsill and shook his head. "Now what?" He turned and glared at his fellow observers.

"Well?! What are we going to do?" They shrugged. "Fucking, useless bastards."

A timid looking teen looked down while the other teens looked at each other.

A calm looking one stood up and looked at the rest before saying, "We need to act as one."

Enocente glared at him. But a happy teen intervened. "Why so angry?" He asked almost disturbingly happy.

The timid teen stayed quiet and looked at the door as if he was expecting someone to come in.

Enocente walked past the two others and looked down at the timid boy. "Do you think waiting here is a good idea?" He asked with a blank look on his face.

The boy looked around at the others, but they shrugged. "...I guess it's better than doing something." He answered softly.

This ticked the bigger teen. "Better? This is no better than putting a knife to our necks and slashing them wide open!" He snapped, making the boy flinch.

The calm teen stepped closer and placed his hand on Enocente's shoulder. "I agree with him. We should wait until 'they' do something instead of rushing into this headfirst." He squeezed his shoulder and waited for the other's reply.

Enocente looked at him. "That doesn't sit well with me." He slammed his fist into the teen's gut and glared down at him.

The teen still had a calm expression on his face. "Begging your pardon, Sir. Just give me another chance." He got up and took in a shaky breath.

Enocente smiled. "Really?" He pulled out a knife and jammed it into the other's eyes. "That's what got us into this." He whispered. He pulled out the serrated blade and wiped it off with his sleeve.

"We have lost Order, and therefore stability that can not be recovered when lost. Do you understand?!" He yelled.

"Yes!" The others answered quickly.

Enocente put the knife away and turned. "Really? We will act now!" A smile came across his face as he sat down. "Yay! I'll go pack lunches!" He got up and sat on the sofa next and looked down. "But... It's scary..." He said timidly.

He got up and a angry look dominated his face. "I'll be simple: I do not care for any of you and no patience to pretend that I do. That's so mean! ...yeah." His expressions went from anger to happy then to sadness as he spoke.

He stood in a room that only had furniture, and no other teens. Anyone would come with a similar conclusion:

He was insane and alone in his cell.

He looked at the door for a moment and a smile came across his face as he stared at the door to his cell. " Hehahahahahaahahaha! Haha... Heehee...! Haha! Haaaaaaaa... Haaaaaa..." His attempt at stifling his laughter failed miserably.

A loud rap on the metal door made his laughs stop abruptly and a deep voice came through the intercom. "Chowtime, 52." A panel on the door opened and a raw chunk of meat was tossed inside.

The man left and Enocente stared at the meat before a growl came from his stomach.

He looked down and sniffled. "I wanted bacon too, tummy." He grabbed the meat and licked it. "Better than school lunches." With that, he sank his teeth into the meat and moaned as the blood dripped on his clothes and the floor.

He tore chunks out and smiled to himself after realizing what he was eating. "Male... Young boy from the look of the bone... Hope it wasn't a blond." He whispered as he kept on eating, even though it was, indeed, a child that was kidnapped, killed, chopped up and fed to him raw.

He reflected on the large ship matter.

"It can wait; food first." He grinned.

The guards outside his cell shuddered at the sound of flesh being tore off and eaten by the teen. But they never would dare to kill him, less they want to lose their greatest weapon.

They both looked at each other and thought the same thing:

_A monster._

* * *

**Middle of the city. **

Police and civilians alike stared at the large ship have ring over the city, blocking the sun for the immediate area. The ship was intimidating to them, as would be expected of them.

As they gaped at the ship, a silver ship came out of a opening on the side and moved closer to the ground. The ship was a shining silver; the shape resembles that of a tear or a spear's tip. It was large enough to hold a few people. The ship had a engine at the back (the point is the front of the ship) and four smaller circular engines on the bottom for stability.

He came close to the street, the main engine lowered its thrust and the smaller engines increased theirs so it could hover in a single spot. The ship made little noise as it hovered nine feet off the ground.

The police moved the bystanders back and called for backup. The ship, in response, opened a door that was located on the left side, letting a person jumped down and landed gracefully on the street. His silver hair was kept in a ponytail and his eyes hidden behind a pair of shades. His black coat remained open, showing off the black polyester shirt.*

He stared at the group of people with irritation. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a headset and put it in his right ear. He then pressed the button on it as he stared at the people which, in turn, made them back away just a bit.

He sighed and turned his back to them and walked back towards the ship before saying, "Now."

The ship's roof opened a rectangular plate, letting a weapon of a similar shape to come out in the open. In a blink of the eye, one small missile- about the size of an apple-shot out and hit a nearby car, blowing it up.

The civilians ran while the cops pointed their guns at the man, but the silver haired teen quickly pulled out a pistol from his holster and shot the cops with inhuman speed and accuracy. He watched them fall with a angered expression and put the pistol away. And with a huff sat down in the Buddha's sitting position and let out a long breath in a attempt to calm himself from the humans' pitiful retaliation.

He closed his eyes and waited.

* * *

**Ha ha! I got this mad teen out of the way and started the killing. With this madman and child around, and not to mention the large ship, there won't be a dull moment anytime soon.**

**Until next time, my readers.**


End file.
